Overused Metaphors
by Hitsu4HinaEva -Hari-Sama
Summary: The stunning, otherworldly adventures of a distant girl and an enthusiastic boy on the other side of the universe. Their medium? The internet, of course.


Rainy days like this were a prime example of why Shana preferred to stay inside her room most often. The girl came straight home, ignoring the distant imploring of her stepmother as she kicked off her boots at the entrance, shuffling quickly to her room and closing her door from the world.

Inside, she loosened her suffocating scarf as her back leaned against her door. A breath in, out, and in again. Finally. All the heavy feelings weighed upon her could finally fall to her feet with the droplets of water still lingering in her onyx hair. She shivered, both from the relief and the water rolling down her neck.

It wasn't as if she actually had anything to worry about, or to warrant these feelings, in her opinion. She had stellar grades, a roof over her head, and excelled at most of the things she did.

Though, this restlessness was eating away at her sanity, she felt. Every day was a struggle and wore down on her mind, and only reluctantly (and with much coaxing from Miss Wilhelmina, her guardian) did she find herself venturing to do so much as to come out from her room when it wasn't necessary. Everything felt so scheduled and confined, yet unsupervised and uninformed. She couldn't explain it- it simply wasn't something that she liked.

Her peaceful, quiet state of mind violently crashed it's weight onto her back when the knocking at her door came. "... Indeed, I will be preparing cup ramen for your meal today."

Again. "S'fine." Shana replied shortly, standing straight up and moving away from the door. Feet dragged along the floor, when she finally reached her swivel chair in front of her desk, promptly falling onto it. Only when she heard the woman outside walk away slowly did she shift into a sitting position, and pulled herself up to her computer.

The bright light from the screen lit up her face in the dimly lit room. The way Shana's knees came up to rest her chin on, and how instantly she began clicking away at the mouse, made this all seem like second nature to her. The internet seemed like a very good distraction from everything, more often than not, and it eventually came to be her default.

"... In which case, an inevitable cause would be..." The girl read aloud the sentence she'd written, but only barely so. Most of this time was spent researching various topics, is she wasn't simply exploring and messing around. However, today she was finding herself continuing where she left off this morning, before her morning training a heated debate.

This had started only the night before, mind you, on a forum-like blogging platform. The topic itself was something close to her heart, and simply hearing its name sent her heart ablaze with excitement. Why, it was about none other than her beloved melon bread.

The passion she had for this particular treat was almost unhealthy. Stopping her typing slowly to picture it in her mind, Shana could feel her mouth water as the texture and taste filled her memory. She associated this food with a more enjoyable time for her, at a time that lacked stress; all was well and all was free.

Shana would eventually look back on this day, and would still find it just as imperative to correct this idiot that using artificial flavoring is not a proper substitute for the real deal. She would still insist that it was completely necessary to fight this person she'd never met on their own cooking blog about something with little to no relevance to anyone but herself.

Just as she hit reply, she went back to the main menu of the website and began to scroll along aimlessly. Slowly, this, too, was starting to lose it's fulfillment. With heavy, charcoal eyes, she rested her cheek upon her palm and restlessly clicked the refresh button. What else? What else was there, other than responsibilities that she felt no attachment, nor inclination to dwell on?

The girl's eyes languidly fluttered closed, more out of feeling involuntarily compelled to do so, rather than her being tired.

Though, boredom was awfully tiring.

When her eyes opened again, after empty, wordless thoughts, she noticed a red marking, showing a notification at the top of the screen.

No one had actually attempted contact with her much on the internet, so at first, Shana blinked, mildly taken aback. She hovered the mouse over the icon for a moment before clicking.

_'sutaatokimi asked: Hi! I was wondering if you had a skype? You seem fun, so,'_

Another blink. "You seem fun," she repeated, barely anything beyond mouthing it slightly with her lips.

Shana frowned, not sure what to make of it, and typed in a reply,_ 'It's on my page, right? /Right/ there.'_

Clicking send, she closed her laptop abruptly. She tore herself from her dear and nearly leaped to her bed, immediately curling herself up in the magenta duvet.

"Fun," she said once more, before closing her eyes, and beginning another sleepless night of contemplation.

* * *

_Someone shoot me oh my god_

_SOMETHING THAT HARI ISN'T UPDATING? NEW STORY!? Never. _

_Anyway. No I have no explanation for this, uh. _

_~Hari Sama_


End file.
